Cormac MacAdden
Cormac MacAdden "Farewell Kori. And thank you. For everything." Cormac, wishing Kori goodbye before Cormac leaves the Weft. "Having titles fools people into thinking you're important." Cormac, discussing titles with Abaddon Blackwolf "I am the God of Tits and Wine. That is who I am now." Cormac, talking and making jokes with Eucalyphis and Saylin. Player Name Caleb Lennane Overview Captain Cormac James MacAdden, is a Human pirate, born to the Rhuu pirate captain, Edward MacAdden, and his wife, the Arkhosian, Henrietta. Henrietta died, giving birth to Cormac. As a result, Cormac was raised by his Rhuu father on the high seas, and as such Cormac acts more Rhuu then Arkhosian. Cormac is a tall, blue-eyed, light-skinned man with dark-brown hair. He is described as being honest, light-hearted, caring but extremely reckless, cocky and rebellious. Cormac likes drinking, partying, sailing and causing harmless fun. He also has a soft spot for animals, having raised two pets aboard his ship. Both dogs, one named Charlie, who died when Cormac was a teenager and the other, Davy, who's still alive and well. His dislikes include gore, Arkhosians, and rulers and their followers. Fears, on the other hand include disease and ghosts, this has lead to him keeping his ship clean and his crew's meals nutritional. Relatives * Edward MacAdden (Father) * Henrietta MacAdden (Mother) * Henry MacAdden (Son) The Ship Cormac is the Captain of the Pirate Ship, the Royal de Kree; which previously belonged to his Father, Edward MacAdden. It is a rather large Ship-of-the-Line. It's sails are black, with a large red kraken residing on each main. It has a excessive amount of raw firepower, and as such moves quite slowly. It has two mortars towards the bow of the ship. The figurehead, is a black-haired mermaid, extending her right arm, cutlass in hand. And her in her left hand, which she clutches to her breast, is a skull. Attire His attire consists of a Black, Rhuu tunic, which he tucks into his breeches. On top of this, he wears a burgundy sash with a black belt on top. Cormac is often seen with a short-sleeved, burgundy coat. On his forearms, he has off-white, arm wraps, with black bracers. He wears burgundy socks, and black boots. For a cloak, he wears a red rectangular tartan, which he fastens with a cloak pin. Relationships Cormac has many friends and enemies within and outside of the Weft. Those include his crew mates, Brotherhood members, people he's met, an so on. The Royal de Kree Cormac likes to think that he is friends, or even family, with the entire crew of the Royal de Kree. Most notably of which include. * Phoenix Josselyn: His quartermaster. Phoenix has continued to show her loyalty to the ship and to Cormac. The two are extremely close friends. * Catherine Morrigan: The ship's doctor. Catherine and Cormac previously had a history, although the two have decided on remaining friends. * Jock Kackrham: The boatswain. Cormac has known Jock almost his entire life, and as such their relationship is like that of a father and son. * Charleston Vaine: The cook. Cormac has also known Charleston for most of his life, and, despite Charleston's extremely short temper. The two are close. * Eden Thatch: The seer, aboard the Royal de Kree. Eden and Cormac get along, although Eden tends to keep to himself. The Brotherhood of the Kraken Cormac considers his brothers and sisters within the Kraken to be friends, apart from a few. * Kori Ryudon: Cormac trusted Kori, as a leader and friend, and regrets not being there when Kori was killed. * Malkior Flameborn: The co-leader of the Brotherhood of the Kraken. Cormac and Malkior get along quite well. Cormac views him as a friend * Bünter: Cormac and Bunter don't get on too well. But eh. * Neyrin Dove: Cormac's opinion of Neyrin has seemingly gotten worse as she becomes increasingly hostile. But hopes to sort things out with her eventually. * Kurokuma Sayanshi: Cormac hasn't had the time to get to know Kuro, but still, he trusts him to some extent. * Günnar: Cormac considers Günnar a friend, although, he is weary of his shenanigans * Rose: Cormac views Rose as a close friend, and often worries about her safety due to her past actions. * Ydaket: Cormac and Ydaket's relationship was going seemingly well, until recent events cause the two to split. It's safe to say they didn't leave on good terms. * Azra: Cormac seems to relate to Azra, seen he's one of the only other humans in the Brotherhood... Azra also seems to share Cormac's love for good drink and women. He's a good mate. * Nadine: Cormac barely has had time to get to know Nadine. * Állar: Állar seems to care about Cormac, which he appreciates. He'd die for the bugger. * Saylin: Cormac cares quite a bit about Saylin, and is the self proclaimed 'Love-Doctor' who helps her with her relationship with Lavender. * Eucalyphis: He likes her a lot, but isn't a fan of how much time she spends talking to Ydaket. Other People Cormac has met during his time in the Weft and beyond. * Deegan Quinn: Cormac's friend and contact within Arkhos * Elion Valantis: Cormac's friend, formerly in the 37th, now, the Valar Reborn. The two have had a rocky friendship, mostly due to Cormac's friend's having problems with Elion or vise versa. However, Cormac and Elion have worked through these differences and are better friends because of it. * Halladan Greyshaft: Acquaintance of Cormac's, whom he met through Elion. * Björn Vidarson: Used to be acquaintances, until the two had a falling out, resulting in their hatred for each other. * Vicqaram Thesandoral: Cormac's half-elf friend, who has departed from the Weft, and presumably Geth... In search of his parents. * Ryn Reed: Cormac's, former, elven girlfriend. They met while half the Weft was off in the Inner Weft, and quickly grew feelings for one another. However, as Ryn seemingly changed, her and Cormac broke things off. * Thyme: A Rhuu friend of Cormac's. They met through Ryn, and have quickly become good friends due to their shared cultural background.